


小甜饼前传之情人节

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Summary: 论孟鹤堂如何把小周骗到手
Relationships: 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	小甜饼前传之情人节

  
小甜饼前传之情人节  
  
周九良从来不关注今天是什么节日，就算自己的生日也是靠微博上的粉丝来提醒，周九良才意识到原来二十多年前的今天自己出生了，更别说连手机的日历都没提醒的情人节了。  
周九良躺在沙发上刷着手机看到了孟鹤堂给周九良发过来的节目单，周九良二指放大了自己的名字放到孟鹤堂的面前，咬了一口脆生生的黄瓜:“你今晚为啥临时请假，把我和二哥排在一起？”  
“哦，嗨，这不是临时有点事儿吗？你就和二哥搭这一次，等我回来，补偿你，怎么样？”苹果在孟鹤堂的掌心里转着圈的脱了衣服，光溜溜的黄色的皮肉裸露出来:“呢，吃苹果！”  
“切……”周九良翻了个身把黄瓜梗扔进了垃圾桶，给孟鹤堂翻了个白眼走了卧室。  
“哎，你干嘛去？”孟鹤堂看着手里的苹果咬了一口，口里囫囵着:“你干嘛去啊？”  
周九良套了一件军绿色白色毛领子的棉服，穿着黑色的工装裤:“我上班去，我爱上班！”“嘭”得一声关门去上班了。  
孟鹤堂一会就把苹果肯成了苹果核，“咻”得一下扔进了垃圾桶，将流在手指上的苹果汁伸进嘴里嗦了个干净，在衣服上蹭了蹭拿起了手里给秦霄贤发了一条微信【九良出门了，我准备出发了。】  
秦霄贤回复微信的速度让孟鹤堂以为手里长在了秦霄贤的手上。  
秦:【记得买玫瑰花，香槟，蛋糕，戒指，最终的是那个…………】  
孟鹤堂有意逗一逗秦霄贤。  
孟:【那个（疑问表情包）是什么啊？】  
孟鹤堂把手机放在洗漱台上，开启了洗漱模式。  
秦:【就……就那个啊……超薄的……】  
【就，嗯嗯的时候要用的……】  
【BYT！记得买！】  
孟:【好～（笑脸表情包）】  
秦霄贤:我仿佛被逗了！！！  
大红色的玫瑰花从门口一路铺到了卧室，连卧室的床单都换成了醒目的大红色，上面洒满了玫瑰花，床头橱里放进了刚刚从超市买回来BYT，但是每一个都被孟鹤堂用缝衣服的针扎了小洞洞。  
“行了，到点了，去接宝宝下班咯～”孟鹤堂开着自己墨绿色的甲壳虫哼着歌开心的行驶在马路上，仿佛连红绿灯都冒着粉红色的小心心……  
“九良就是浪啊，快玩孟鹤堂……嗯，不行，我在上面，怎么能让九良玩了呢？一条大路走堂良，给你们开开荤……今晚真的要开荤了……”孟鹤堂抿着唇，想象着九良在身下的样子，笑开了花。  
【结束了吗？出来吧，我在马路对面！】  
孟鹤堂给周九良发了一条微信，始终没有回信儿:“这小孩儿八成生气了！”  
周九良看完了一个跳来跳去的白色毛领子左瞧瞧右瞅瞅手里拎着带子从马路对面走过来。孟鹤堂选择的位置很好，粉丝多半看不到，所以周九良也慢慢悠悠的走着。周九良走到副驾驶拉开了车门，一屁股坐了进来。孟鹤堂揉了揉周九良的钢丝球:“辛苦啦……”  
“孟鹤堂，你知道今天什么日子吗？”周九良气鼓鼓的看着孟鹤堂。  
孟鹤堂看着周九良，瞪大了眼睛:“什么日子啊？我……我不知道！”  
“情人节啊！我都看到人家九泰给二哥送的礼物了，连尚九熙收到了何九华花了，他们都在后台给我炫耀……笑话我什么都没有……”周九良低着头扣着手，车里没有开灯，孟鹤堂也能看见周九良有些失落的眼神，硬生生地将上扬的嘴脸压了下去。  
其实在刘筱亭和尚九熙没皮没脸炫耀的时候，老秦怎么眨眼睛暗示都压不住了，只能默默祈祷世界和平。  
“礼物啊，给……”孟鹤从驾驶位旁边的抽屉里拿出了一直焉了吧唧的玫瑰花:“剩下最后一支了，人花店都没要我钱……”  
玫瑰花已经耷拉了半个脑袋，周九良摩挲着柔软的玫瑰花瓣，心情如同干枯的枝干:“哦……”  
“行了，回家吧～”孟鹤堂捏了捏周九良的肩膀。  
“孟鹤堂，我问你，我到底算你什么？”周九良捏着玫瑰花，看着孟鹤堂被忽明忽暗的路灯照射的侧脸。  
“搭档啊……”孟鹤堂一路驾驶着，忍着不撇过脸去看周九良，生怕自己一个忍不住就把秘密和盘托出了。  
“哦，原来就这样啊……”周九良一直捏着玫瑰花不肯放手，讪讪地跟着孟鹤堂上了楼，挤出了苦涩的笑容。  
原来搭档而已啊……  
“等会，先把眼睛蒙上……”孟鹤堂揽住了周九良从口袋里掏出了一块布，蒙在了周九良的眼睛上，  
“孟，孟哥……你这是干什么？我看不见了……”周九良的两只手在空气中乱摸，孟鹤堂一把握住手腕:“我领着你……”  
“小心门槛……”周九良的脚尖磕到门槛，孟鹤堂牵着周九良走了进房间。  
“九良，这才是给你的情人节礼物！”大红色丝绸布条从周九良的眼上滑落，红色玫瑰铺成的小路从脚下一直延伸到卧室，茶几上是一捧硕大的玫瑰花，黑色的包装纸裹了整整99朵玫瑰。  
“你……”周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛里水汪汪的，映着摇曳的烛光。  
“我……我，怎么啦？”孟鹤堂伸手把软软的周九良圈进怀里，抿去从眼底溢出的泪:“我怎么可能忘了今天是情人节。”挑起周九良的下巴，盯着水润的唇:“你在车上问我，你是我的什么？”  
“搭档啊～”周九良的嘴唇微启，上下嘴唇轻碰，孟鹤堂可以看见里面红粉的舌尖。  
孟鹤堂压上了周九良的唇，舌尖细细地描绘着唇形，轻而易举地探进去，吮吸着软软糯糯的舌，舌尖轻咬，夺取着每一分空气。周九良的手抵着孟鹤堂的胸脯，扬起脸来迎合着孟鹤堂，舌尖相互缠绕，呼吸交叠。  
“你难道不知道，搭档就是一辈子的嘛？”孟鹤堂摩挲着周九良微烫的脸颊，扯开周九良的毛领子，埋进锁骨，深深的吮吸，留下情爱的痕迹。  
“九良，我要你彻底成为我的！”孟鹤堂抱起周九良沿着玫瑰花铺成的小路走进了卧室，周九良环上孟鹤堂脖子，眼睛里充满了星光。大红色的床单上洒满了玫瑰花瓣，孟鹤堂把周九良缓缓地放在床上:“今晚就是我们的新婚之夜，结婚证以后再补……”  
“你……打算无证驾驶吗？”周九良红着脸颊，低下头不去看孟鹤堂，偶尔一抬眼撞上孟鹤堂炽热的眼神，又迅速的躲开如同受惊脸红的小兔子。  
“放心，我的车技很好的……”  
孟鹤堂将周九良的衣衫尽数褪去，房间里仅开了一盏橘黄色的床头灯，床边围了一圈小蜡烛，烛光摇曳，分外暧昧。  
孟鹤堂轻吻周九良的唇，沿着锁骨向下啄吻，双手在滑如绸缎白皙如雪的皮肤上肆意地游荡，从柔软的胸脯滑到腰身，伸进去托起周九良的腰身，孟鹤堂感觉到周九良的身子一紧，攥进了身边的床单。  
孟鹤堂摩挲着周九良的鬓角:“别怕，我领着你……”  
“嗯……”  
一声奶音如同助燃的风……  
孟鹤堂轻轻地拍了拍周九良白嫩的大腿:“乖，松一点……”周九良眼睛眨得飞快，松了紧绷的大腿，缓缓地张开。周九良没有被太阳晒过的地方真的是很白，孟鹤堂沿着臂膀抓到了周九良的攥进床单的手，握进掌心，指腹摩挲着掌心:“抱着我……”孟鹤堂抓着周九良手，引着挂在了自己的脖子上。  
“等下，我慢慢的……”  
“嗯……”  
孟鹤堂沿着平坦的小腹探入了大腿内侧，那一片从未被探索过的地方湿淋淋，孟鹤堂蹭在手指上的一点尽数抹在了周九良的锁骨上:“你怎么这么快就湿了啊？我还没干什么呢？”  
“我……我也不知道……”周九良手在孟鹤堂的脖颈后摩挲，脸涨红成了一颗桃子。  
“乖……我要进去了……”  
手指上裹了亮晶晶的润滑膏，沿着骶尾滑向股沟，在穴口打圈，痒痒酥酥的感觉沿着脊椎向上蔓延到四肢百骸。手指伸进去，周围的穴肉立即拥上来讲手指包裹了起来，孟鹤堂才堪堪探进去一个指节，就很难进去了。  
孟鹤堂趴下身子来将红唇亲吻的红肿，一手缓缓地进入，如果上唇被照顾的好了，下面依然也就很顺利。孟鹤堂又接连探进去了第二根第三根手指，撑得满满当当的，手指在里面轻轻地按压着湿漉的甬道:“良良很乖哦……”  
孟鹤堂猛然把手指抽出来，底下湿哒哒的涌出了肠液打湿了身下的床单。孟鹤堂一口含住了胸前被揉搓到发烫的红樱，舌尖舔舐着乳晕，将灰色的四角内裤脱下来，硕大的物件猝不及防的跳出来撞上了周九良的阴部。  
龟头寻找到了湿漉漉的穴口，托起周九良的屁股直愣愣的怼了进去，湿软嫩滑包裹着孟鹤堂的性器，物件硬邦邦的，顶的周九良下意识的加紧了双臀，穴将性器隆起贲张的血管，周九良甚至可以感觉到血液脉搏的跳动，下意识不由自主地夹紧了双腿，孟鹤堂轻柔地掐了下周九良的屁股:“别夹紧了，你未来的性福都在里面呢……”  
周九良的双腿发抖却不能收紧，只剩了双臂，一口叼住孟鹤堂的唇:“疼……”  
孟鹤堂托着周九良的屁股往前顶了一下:“你让我疼了，那我就不能放过你了……”孟鹤堂把周九良的双手固定在头顶，将身下的人狠命的宠爱，想要将身体里的所有通通的留在周九良的体内，想要将周九良柔软的身躯蹂躏到泛红。身下的周九良紧咬着下唇，嘴里发出哦嗯哼，性器挺立起来顶着孟鹤堂的小腹，湿漉漉的划出了一条细线，啧啧啧的水声和周九良的哼唧混在一起格外悦耳。  
孟鹤堂加快了抽插的速度，周九良挺起腰身，头向后仰着，迎合着孟鹤堂在体内的肆虐。  
孟鹤堂扶着周九良的腰身和周九良一起泻了出来，只是孟鹤堂的悉数留在了身下的周九良的体内。  
孟鹤堂瘫软在周九良的身上，把玩着另外一个小一点的乳头:“舒服吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“只是嗯？”  
“孟哥，你说的认真的嘛？”周九良将手指插进孟鹤堂微湿打卷的头发，将头发抓到耳后。  
“什么，什么说的认真的嘛？”孟鹤堂圈着周九良的腰身，揉着周九良的腰。  
“搭档，一辈子的……那件事儿……”  
“当然是认真的！你，是我除了相声以外，最认真的一件事儿！”  
孟鹤堂揽着周九良摩挲着短茬的头发，心里想着明天怎么收拾那帮兔崽子。  
  
  
  



End file.
